Beardo
Beardo, labeled The Beatboxer, was a camper on Total Drama: Pahkitew Island and was on the Pimâpotew Kinosewak. He later returned in All Star Battle 2 and was placed on the Mighty Bulls. He was later swapped over to the Glamorous Seahorses. He was eliminated in I Triple Dog Dare You! Personality Beardo is a man of simplicity. He's a laid back guy with a love for DJing and mixing his own sounds...that he makes himself. He's DJ'd for loads of parties, some which were hosted by former competitor Geoff. Despite already releasing his first EP, he hasn't sold much. His goal is to expand his horizons and meet new people for the sake of becoming more known, get a taste of hardships and new experiences. Total Drama Pahkitew Island In So, Uh This Is My Team? Beardo starts off the new season in the premiere rather quiet. He is one of the seven players to grab a parachute and land on Pimâpotew Kinosewak, where he begins showing off his rather unique talent: beat boxing realistic sounds. During the challenge, he and Dave head out together to grab lumber and other material to build their shelter as instructed by Jasmine. During part two of the challenge, Beardo gains compliments from Sky and Jasmine as he continues to showcase his talent and entertain his team while they work on building their shelter. Later, Chris McLean dubs Team Kinosewak as the winners of the challenge and Beardo and his team celebrate by eating some takeout food from the Petting Zoo Barbeque. In I Love You, Grease Pig, he is not seen until he and his team are at the challenge. Beardo volunteers for the grease pit, saying he doesn't mind doing it. When getting the pig, he puts it into the barrow and dashes down the pit. When Max's pig is throwing grease he is blinded by it, but is still able to hand the pig to Jasmine. Later, his team wins the challenge thanks to Jasmine and celebrates with Jimmy's Beaks and Feet. In the next episode, Twinning Isn't Everything, Beardo is first seen bringing a barrel of water for his team. During the balloon doom challenge, Sky and Beardo are keeping each other company, with Beardo stating that his sounds would really screw him over in a challenge. Sky tells him there could be ways it could help in other challenges. Him and Sky notice that Sugar and Scarlett where coming so, they take cover behind a bush, then Beardo roars like a bear to distract Sugar and Scarlett. Sky was about to throw a balloon, but Dave startles the two causing a balloon popping on Sky and Beardo. At the elimination ceremony Beardo most likely voted for Dave, but due to someone rigging the votes Samey was sent home. In I Love You, I Love You Knots, Beardo is confused about how Dave is still here, certain he would be gone. When Dave gladly volunteers to go forage for the team, Sky voices her confusion to Beardo as she was certain Dave was likely going home and is now paranoid that there may be a secret alliance within the team. Beardo, after making a dramatic noise, says the two of them have to stay close together and the two shake on it. In the challenge, Beardo's first scare is to pin down an alligator, but the other alligators gang up on him. When Jasmine's scare was to kiss someone next to her, she choose Shawn over Beardo. He also fails to feed an iguana with his mouth. After many other truths and scares, Beardo and Ella compete in the tiebreaker challenge, but due to Beardo's fingers being to big, he couldn't untie the bag and shock Ella's team and lost the challenge for Pimâpotew Kinosewak. Later that night, Beardo was voted off due to his bad performance in the challenge. All Star Battle 2 Appearances Trivia *Geoff has hired Beardo as a DJ for some of his parties. *Beardo is the first contestant to wear suspenders. *He also the first contestant with an afro. *Beardo is one of two contestants from Pahkitew Island with facial hair, the other being Shawn. **This does not include Leonard, because he's is fake. Gallery See also Category:Floating Salmon Category:Total Drama: Pahkitew Island contestants Category:Males Category:All Star Battle (Season 2) Contestants Category:Mighty Bulls Category:Glamorous Seahorses